


The light of my soul

by RosalineLevesque



Series: Of Gon x and x Killua [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just a feel good one shot, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a little bit, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: “There aren’t two people completely alike, Gon. That’s why the world is so unique. But, due to this, not everyone has the same opinion about the same topic and soulmates are no exception. What a soulmate is, Gon…” her gaze strayed upwards where there once had been a chance of something new. Where a handsome young man, with a familiar name imprinted on his wrist had urged her to go. Once “At the end of the day, is what you make them to be.”





	The light of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the one word prompt: Light.

Mito let go of the plate in the sink with a jarring thud. Cursing the dishes for the tenth time that day alone, she sharply turned around. Suffocating silence coupled with furrowed eyebrows and a contemplative glint gave it all away. Something was going on.

Despite the knowledge of the matter, she held back on it. Gon would open up soon enough.

And so he did.

“Aunt Mito, what is truly a soulmate? I’ve asked some of the fishermen and a couple of ladies from the docks, but every answer was so different from the other. I don’t get it!”

Her lips took the form of a gentle smile, sprinkled with amusement around the edges. Childhood questions she probably should have expected earlier. If there was one feature Gon inherited from Ging that was more prominent than his appearance, it had to be the hungry curiosity.

Mito lowered herslef to address her son directly “Well, that’s because there is not a clear definition.”

“How so?”

She watched with fond eyes the reflection of herself, same age as him back then, same question on her lips, before continuing.

“There aren’t two people completely alike, Gon. That’s why the world is so unique. But, due to this, not everyone has the same opinion about the same topic and soulmates are no exception. What a soulmate is, Gon…” her gaze strayed upwards where there once had been a chance of something new. Where a handsome young man, with a familiar name imprinted on his wrist had urged her to go. Once. “At the end of the day, is what you make them to be.”

A soulmate could be a friend or pain, the love of your life or the bane of your existence. All answers were right, yet incomplete. And so, from night to night, when she felt particularly nostalgic, Mito wondered for how many people their soulmate was a regretful sigh.

Gon hummed and with a re-awakened brilliance the switch was turned on and the young boy declared proudly: 

"Aunt Mito, I think I figured out what a soulmate means to me.”

The woman nodded expectently and Gon beamed with excitement.

“For me, my soulmate is light. Not any specific light, just light. Like the pretty one splattered across the sky at down, the light you keep turned on to find my way home whenever I stay out too late or the light of the stars that makes the nights less lonely and threatening. Each is very different from the other, but all of them are special and most importantly, all are there when I feel down and I need to be cheered up or when I need them to illuminate my path as my soulmate will too."

Shock coursed through her, happiness that shook her to tears and not to mention, relief. Mito was drowning in relief, because there was certainly no possible way Gon would allow his soulmate to become a simple _“What if…”_.

Meanwhile, Gon caressed his wrist, traced the elegant letters tattooed onto it and whispered giddily.

_“Killua...My light.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in quite some time and I think I got a little rusty (not that I sas that amazing to begin with, but oh, well). Plus this is something I've done fast in like less than an hour sooo...I don't guarantee quality.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and Char since it's dedicated to you sorry for the focus on Mito and so little actual Killugon but soulmates AUs have been haunting me lately.  
> I hope you liked it despite this.  
> KUDOS, COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCITVE CRITICISM ARE ALL WELCOMED.


End file.
